Thanks for the Memores
by tealla
Summary: Dean's a music reviewer. Cas is the lead singer of a band. They have one night together that doesn't go well. What happens when they have to see each other again? Can Dean redeem himself? Based off the Fall Out Boy Song. A very long one shot


**A/N:** So this has been rattling around in by brain since the first time I heard this song. I had to write it down, or it was going to drive me crazy. It didn't turn out exactlly how I wanted it to, but I hope you all like it.

I don't own Supernatural, and I didn't write _Thanks for the Memories. _I just really enjoy both the show and the song.

Read and review, please. I know it's a very long one shot, but here it is

Dean Winchester had a lot of enemies. He had a lot of friends, too. It was a part of the job. He could make or break people... and it was an intoxicating feeling of power. He was the music reviewer at Rolling Stone. If he liked you or your band, well then, you had it made. One bad word from him, and you were fucked. It made him cocky. He got whatever he wanted. Sex, booze, money. It didn't matter to him, though. He couldn't be bribed. He liked what he liked. And no one could say otherwise. Well, to be honest, it had happened once. Right here, in this bar, as a matter of fact.

He'd been here before. _The Alibi_ was a small-time bar outside of Detroit. The house band here played a punk/rock/pop mix that seemed to be "the thing" these days. It was close enough to his beloved classic rock that he could handle it, but he didn't particularly like it. He didn't hate it, but he didn't like it. He would never say that the bad sucked just because he didn't like them. But, he had other reasons to not like this band.

The lead singer of Blue Steele was a beautiful man. Dark hair, hard body, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. The first time he'd seen them play, he'd been mesmerized by the man. So much so, he hadn't really heard much of the music. Shit. That's not good. How was he supposed to review them if he hadn't registered how they had played? He'd just have to go backstage and talk with hi-the band and get a feel for them. That's all.

After their first set, Dean wandered to the backstage area. Security knew him on site, and allowed him back. He made his way toward the band, who had huddled in one corner of the room. He couldn't see the blue eyed lead singer anywhere, so he walked up to the nearest member he could see. The dirty blonde had a mullet, of all things. _Crazy ass musicians._

'Hey guys. Names Dean Winchester. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" He gave them his sexiest smile. _Time to turn on the charm._ "Dean Winchester? As in Rolling Stone's Dean Winchester? Yeah, man! Ask away! I'm Ash Harvelle, by the way. I'm the drummer in Blue Steele. That's Jo, she plays lead guitar, and that's Benny. He plays bass."

"Hey guys. Nice to meet all of you. Really impressed by what I heard out front," he lied. "I just had a few questions for you guys, just to round out the review. Like, how long have you guys been together? Who started the group? And why this kind of music?" Ash was about to speak when Dean heard a gravelly voice behind him. "Who the fuck are you? And why are you bothering my band?" He turned around to see the lead singer strolling up to him with a scowl on his face. Dean held his hand out to him, "Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." But the man didn't budge, just stood there glaring at Dean. Ash spoke up at that point. "Cas, this is that music reviewer from Rolling Stone. You know, Dean Winchester? Crowley told us he'd be coming to hear us play." Dean gave _Cas _his best charming smile, hand still extended. "Oh. Yeah. Our manager did say you were coming to listen. We don't have a lot of time to answer questions, so make it quick. We have to get back out on stage in like, 10 minutes." The lead singer stalked to the back of the group and sat down on a chair, continuing to glare at Dean.

Ash decided to just take the lead. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, we've been together for about 2 years. Cas and I have been friends for like 10 years? Since middle school, at least. And we met Benny in high school. We were all part of another group for a while, but it didn't last. I've known Jo's family since I was born, practically. When she joined the group, we just all clicked. No one is the "founder" of the group, especially, but it's Cas that writes all our stuff. He's why we play what we play, mostly. But we all just love this kind of music." Dean was nodding, taking mental notes for his article. But he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of the lead singer. He was gorgeous up on stage but up close... holy shit. Dean had never seen someone so hot in his life. Too bad he was a colossal dick.

"Well, guys, thank you so much for your time. I think I've got enough for my article. I'll be hanging out for a while so I can hear some more of your stuff. Good to meet you guys." He waved and started to leave the backstage area. Ash caught up with just as he was walking out the door. "Hey, man. Ignore Cas. He's kinda moody. He really isn't that much of a dick. He's just having a bad night." The mulleted man looked a bit concerned, not wanting to anger the music reviewer. "Don't worry. I get it. I talk to musicians all the time. Bunch of bitchy little girls most of the time. It won't sway me one way or the other." Ash visibly relaxed. "Thanks, man. Anyway, enjoy yourself. Go see Crowley, he'll set you up with some drinks and stuff. " Ash waved as he walked back to the group.

Dean sat back at the bar. He was formulating his review in his head, as he always did, when a man dressed in a all black suite came to sit next to him. "Mr. Winchester? Fergus Crowley, at your service. Heard you backstage to talk to the band. Anything you need, you let me know. I've already told the bartender that your drinks are on me. Whatever you need to give my kids a good review." He gave Dean a smarmy smile. "I even have a few... friends I could introduce you too for the night. I'm sure they could keep you company, if you'd like." Dean just smiled. "The drinks are fine, for now. But I'll let you know if I want anything else." Crowley just nodded and wandered away.

Well, since the drinks were free, he might has well enjoy himself. He wasn't really in the mood for company. Not since he couldn't get the blue eyed singer out of his head. The bartender made his way to Dean. "What can I get ya?" Dean looked over the selection behind the bar. "Top shelf whiskey. Leave the bottle."

It didn't take long for Dean to forget about the singer. He couldn't even hardly remember his own name, for Christ's sake. The bar was closing and he was about to call a cab home, when he heard the deepest voice he'd ever heard. "Need a ride home?" Dean turned around to see the lead singer standing there looking amazing. His black hair was mussed and he looked like he'd just crawled out of bed. "Uh, yeah. Was just gonna call a cab. Guess the whiskey tasted better than usual tonight." Cas sauntered up to Dean, snaking his arm around the man's waist, pulling him close, helping him to stand. Except, now, the singer was so close, Dean was having trouble breathing. He locked onto his eyes, trying to focus. "I can drive you. It's no problem. Besides, I was kind of a dick backstage. Don't want you to get the wrong impression of the band." He licked his lips, and Dean's breath hitched. The site sent a jolt of arousal to his groin. "Uh, sure. Thanks."

They made their way out of the bar, Cas still holding Dean close, even though he was feeling quite sober, in spite of all the alcohol he'd consumed. Something about having the man so close to him made him nervous. And extremely turned on.

Cas helped Dean into his car, a old beat up Mustang. He came around to the driver's side and got in. "Where too?" He was looking at Dean like he was a juicy steak, ready to be eaten. It made Dean uncomfortable, yet slightly aroused. "57th and Dice." Cas turned his attention to the road, and turned on the radio. Dean was trying to focus on what was happening, but he the alcohol was clouding his mind. That sober feeling he had in the parking lot was gone. He took a deep breath and stared out the window. His thoughts were a jumble of words for his article and the man sitting across from him. Blue eyes, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, talented. He heard Cas laugh, and turned toward him. "Sexy, huh? Would've never guessed you swung that way, Winchester." Fuck, he'd said some of that out loud. "Sorry, little drunk over here. Never mind me."

He turned back toward the window, trying to get control. Cas' voice was doing things to him. His cock was hard, and he just wanted to touch the man. He shook his head slightly and watched the passing scenery. He felt something warm on his leg, and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He looked down, and there was an hand on his thigh, Cas' hand. He looked over at the man, slightly shocked. Cas had a smart ass smirk on his face, but didn't say anything. "Uh, Cas?" Dean said, trying to figure out what was happening. The car slowed down and pulled to the curb. Cas turn off the ignition, and turned to Dean. "I know you want me, Dean. I can see it. I think you're sexy, too. Fucking gorgeous." He grabbed Dean by jacket and smashed their lips together. Clouded by alcohol and want, Dean kissed him back, just as hard, hands tangled in Cas' hair. They pulled away from each other to breathe, and Cas said, "Let's get a room here. Don't want to drive anymore. Need you now." Dean looked away from Cas to see that they were at a hotel. "Yeah. Need you too."

They made their way inside, and then to the room that Cas had gotten for them. The door barely closed and Cas had pushed Dean up against the wall, kissing him breathless. He was pulling at Dean's clothes, trying to get them off. Dean was no help, the alcohol and his arousal making him dizzy and lightheaded. He was lost in the feel of Cas' mouth on his, then on his neck, and before he knew it they were both naked and lying on the bed, grinding against each other. It felt amazing, but Dean was about to lose it. The sensation was just too much. He tried to say something, but his tongue was addled with alcohol and arousal, and nothing came out. His body tensed, and he grabbed Cas by the biceps, cried out, and came. Hard. Harder than he'd ever come before.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Cas apologetically. Cas had his eyes fixed on Dean, chasing his own completion. He was beautiful, but Dean was unable to keep focus on him. He was exhausted, and his limbs felt like lead. He felt himself falling, falling, falling...

He awoke to the sun in his eyes, unsure of where he was. He looked around the unfamiliar room, and snippets of the night before came rushing back to him. He looked around the room and it was empty. No note, no nothing. Well, fuck. That dick. He just up and left. What the hell?

"_Blue Steele, a punk/rock/pop band out of Detroit, at first seem like they have a great sound. But after a very long night of listening to them, it hits you, they sound just like everyone else out there. There's nothing special about them, except for their lead singer. His gravelly voice grates on your nerves, and leaves an impression of someone who swallows rocks. He tries too hard to be aloof, and he just comes off as rude. The rest of the band seem to be a great group, but if they could get rid of him, they would go far." -Dean Winchester, Rolling Stone Magazine._

And now, here he was, six months later, back at _The Alibi_. His editors had sent him back here to hear the group again. They'd been getting a lot of buzz in the business, and his editors just wanted him to revisit their sound. Fine, as long as he didn't have to talk to that ass hole Cas again.

The band came onstage to a loud cheer. At least the people here liked them. Dean just chuckled. He couldn't even remember what they actually sounded like. He'd been so preoccupied that night, and then so drunk, he didn't hear a damn note. He'd never written a review out of spite. But he was pissed that that prick had left him in that hotel without a word. Fucker.

The band performed a few of their own songs first, and Dean had to admit, they actually sounded pretty good. During the 2nd song, Cas' eyes found Dean. The writer just looked away, and took a swig of his drink (Coke this time). During the guitar solo that followed, Cas wiggled his way up to Benny, and ground against him, giving him some serious "fuck me" eyes. Dean felt his stomach lurch with anger and jealousy. That son of a bitch was doing that on purpose. He really was a dick.

The notes of the next song started and Cas was at the microphone. "We have a special quest back with us in the audience. This song is for him." He was looking right at Dean. This was not going to be good.

_Gonna make it bend and break (Sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer and let the good times roll,_

_In case God doesn't show_

_And I want these words to make this right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_It that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keyboard_

_One Night, One more time, thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great_

_He taste like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

That son of a bitch. What the fuck? How dare he sing this song say it was for him. Asshole. Dean's anger was building as the song went on. And as much as it pissed him off, it also made him want to show that prick how good it could be. He'd just have to show him.

Dean sat through the rest of the show, again, hardly listening to the music. His mind was riddled with the memories of that night. Well, as much as he could remember. They'd ended up at a hotel. They'd been naked, grinding. Dean came. _Fuck._ He'd fallen asleep or passed out before Cas could come. No wonder the guy had left, no wonder he was pissed. Dean's anger slowly turned to guilt. He'd have to make it up to the blue eyed singer.

When Blue Steele left the stage, Dean stood and made his way toward backstage. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say, but he had to talk to Cas. Security waved him back, and he walked toward the room where he'd met the bad before. When he arrived, he could hear raised voices. "What the fuck, Cas? " It was a female voice, probably the lead guitarist, Jo was it? "He came back here to listen to us again. And you just had to go and sing that song, didn't you? And say it was for him? Are fucking out of your mind?" There was no answer, but before Dean could walk the rest of the way into the room, the blonde stormed past him and out the back door of the club. Dean took a few steps into the room and cleared his throat. "Uh, hey guys. Nice to see you all again. Nice set. Really enjoyed it." He was looking around the room, trying to see Cas, but he was no where around. _She was just yelling at him, where'd he go?_

Ash walked over to Dean, scowling at him. "Mr. Winchester. Came back to bad mouth us again, did ya?" Dean just swallowed, and said, "No. I'm here because there's been a lot of buzz about you guys. My editors wanted me to hear you again. They think I might have made a mistake with my first review." As he finished, Cas came in through a small door to his right. "Well, did you make a mistake, Winchester? Back to remedy that mistake?" Cas' voice was just a gravelly as he'd remembered, and it still did something to him.. The guy looked even more gorgeous than he'd remembered. "I think that maybe I did. I was... distracted and a lot drunk that night. It affected my... actions." He caught Cas' eye. "I'm here to fix that mistake." The rest of the band was talking, but Dean heard none of it. Cas was smirking at him, and it had his cock twitching.

Crowley came backstage to talk to Dean. He was going on and on about how great it was to have him back, how happy he was he was going to do another review. Dean just kept nodding, catching glimpses of Cas on the out edges of the room. Crowley shook Dean's hand again, walking out of the room, and called over his shoulder, "Last call kids, get whatever or whoever you need, it's time to get out of here." The band was packing up, and Dean was looking at the posters on the wall, stalling. It was taking Cas too long to leave, so he excused himself to go back out to the bar. He sat down, looking around the room. Was he really going to do this? He owed the guy, but he didn't usually revisit his one night stands. But something told him, this time was different. Besides, he had something to prove.

He was getting impatient, and was about to give up on the singer, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Wanna get out of here?" He turned and saw Cas staring at him, blue eye raking down his body. "Yeah. Let's go." They walked out of the bar, not speaking to each other, not looking at each other. Dean lead them to his car, his baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala. "Nice car...it's like sex on wheels." Dean's head shot up, locking eyes with the singer. His smirk was back. Dean just gave him his most charming smile and said, "Thanks."

They got in the car and started to drive. Dean cleared his throat. "I owe you an apology. I was pissed when I wrote that review. When I woke up, you were gone. Without a word. I wanted to hurt you. So I was a dick. I honestly didn't remember what happened. I, uh, guess I owe you." Dean kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to see Cas' face. He was embarrassed. He heard Cas laugh. "I knew you were drunk that night, but I didn't think you'd fall asleep on me." Dean chanced a glimpse at Cas, and he was smirking again. "You do owe me."

They pulled up outside of the hotel that Dean was staying at. It was much nicer than where they had spent that first night. The two of them got out of the car wordlessly and made their way up to Dean's room. He let Cas in first, then turned around to lock the door. When he turned back toward Cas, his breath caught. The singer had removed his coat and was sitting on the bed. Dean walked up to him, pushing is legs apart to stand between them. He ran his hand down Cas' face. "So fucking hot." Cas smiled at him, and put his hands on Dean's hips, hooking his fingers in his belt loops. Dean pulled his coat off, and shucked his shirt off onto the floor. This time, it was Cas' turn to catch his breath.

Dean's hands were pulling the singers shirt up as Cas said, "That's one good memory from that night. You are so fucking gorgeous, Dean Winchester. I wanted you so bad that night. And tonight too." Dean's cock twitched. He pushed Cas down on the bed lying on top of him. Their mouths met harshly, desire overtaking them. Hands were roaming, hips were grinding and tongues were tangling. Dean latched onto Cas' neck sucking hard, then licking at this spot to ease the burn. Cas moaned, grabbing Dean's hair and pulling him up to look him in the eye. "Dean, fuck me. Now." Dean smirked, and said, "Not yet, I owe you one. Gonna take care of you first." Dean kissed down Cas' body to the top of Cas' jeans. He popped the button, and unzipped them, pulling them down. Cas lifted his butt a little to help Dean remove his jeans, and started to pull his boxers off, when Dean stopped him. "Cas, I told you I'd take care of you. Gonna make this so good for you." He slowly pulled the singer's boxers off, releasing Cas' erect cock. Dean didn't remember what Cas looked like naked, but damn, he was even more gorgeous like this. Dean leaned down and started leaving kisses on Cas' thighs, kissing up toward his cock, but didn't touch or kiss there. He sucked a bruise on Cas's hip, running his hands up and down the man's sides. "Dean, please... " Dean just smiled, "I've got you, I've got you." He stopped his ministrations and just looked at the man beneath him. "Think I've got something to prove to you. Gonna make you come so hard you'll never come down." And he lowered his mouth down over Cas. The blue eyed singer gasped, grabbing Dean's hair and pulling. "Deeaannnn... fuck!" Dean swirled his tongue and lowered himself down, Cas' cock hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed him down and Cas came undone. He was writhing and moaning and pulling at Dean's hair. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his breathing had become erratic. "Dean... gonna ... oh fuck!" He thrust his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Dean's throat, and as Dean swallowed again, Cas came with a shout, releasing down the writers throat. Dean kept sucking and moving his tongue until he felt Cas relax under him. He released him with an obscene pop. "Holy fuck, Dean."

But Dean only smirked, smashing his lips against Cas' again. Dean pulled away, saying, "You like tasting yourself, Cas? Jesus ... so fucking gorgeous. Gotta have you, Cas." He kissed Cas again, and then made his way down his neck, to his nipple, sucking on it, then using his teeth to tease it to hardness. Cas moaned, "Dean...'' He sounded fucked out, but Dean didn't care, he had to have him. He shoved three fingers into Cas' mouth and said, ''Suck." Cas did what he was told, and sucked hard on Dean's fingers, swirling his tongue for good measure. "Fuck, Cas." Dean reached down and massaged the singers balls, pulling his fingers from his mouth. He pulled Cas' hips up and licked at his perineum, pulling a gasp from Cas' throat. He looked up at the man and said, "Told you I'd take care of you." He dove back in, licking at Cas' pink hole. "You taste so good, Cas. So good.." He kept licking, pushing inside just slightly, but not all the way. "Dean... fuck! Oh my God!" Cas' hands were tangled in his hair, pulling slightly. Dean looked up, and saw that Cas was getting hard again. "You want me Cas? Want me to fuck you? Wanna feel my cock split you open?" Cas could only nod, words were not possible at this point.

Dean pushed a finger in to his knuckle, watching Cas' hole tighten and then relax around it. Cas moaned out, clutching the sheets beneath him. Dean added another finger, moving them in and out, scissoring them to open the man up. "God, Cas, so fucking gorgeous. Gotta feel you from the inside." Cas was breathing hard, head thrown back. He found his voice and said, "Fuck me Dean. Now. Gotta feel you. Need to come." Dean didn't need anymore of an invitation. He lined himself up and took a deep breath. He pushed himself slowly inside of the man, taking deep breaths to stay in control. If he went to fast, this would be over embarrassingly fast. "Fuck, Cas. So tight. Feels so good." Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, and pulled him deeper inside of him, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Dean stilled, getting himself in control. Had to hold on to make this good for Cas. Had to make it amazing for him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blue eyed singer below him. He leaned down and kissed him on the mouth softly. Then said, "Cas, wanna make this good for you. What do you want? Tell me what you want." Cas opened his eyes, nodded at Dean, and said, "Just need you. Now. Hard and fast. Now. Please... move.."

And Dean obliged. He set a brutal pace, snapping his hips sharply, pounding hard into Cas. He only stopped once, lifting Cas' hips just a bit and then dove back in, this time hitting the man's prostate over and over, with each thrust. Cas was coming apart beneath him, moaning and whimpering, grabbing onto Dean's arms, nails biting into his skin. "Deeaannn... fuck yeah... shit...oh my God... yeeees!" Dean kept pounding, kept thrusting. He reached down between them and starting jacking Cas' cock. "Come for me blue eyes... come for me... so close... " Dean gave a few more tugs, and Cas was coming. "Deeaannnnn! FUUUUCKKKK!" Hot come was pouring out over his hand, all over his stomach. Dean couldn't hold on anymore. Cas' was clenching around him, and it was too much. He came hard, shooting come deep inside of the singer. "Fuck yeah! Caaaasssss!" He rocked his hips through his release, hitting Cas' prostate each time, causing the blue eyed man to moan and shudder beneath him.

As Dean softened, he pulled out and laid next to Cas on the bed. They lay there in silence, only the sound of their rapid breathing filling the air. As they came down for their highs, Cas began to smile. When his breathing was under control, he spoke up. "I'd say that was a lot better than last time. Something to remember. Holy shit. That was amazing." Dean just laughed. "Told ya, I had something to prove. It was pretty fucking amazing." Dean rolled onto his side, pulling Cas into him, and heaved a sigh. The two of them fell asleep holding onto each other.

Dean awoke the next day to an empty bed. He sighed. Son of a bitch, not again. He sat up and looked around the room. No Cas. Last night was so amazing, and the guy still fucking left. What the hell? Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom for a shower, too pissed off to think straight. He let the hot water ease his sore muscles and his anger. Oh well. He thought Cas had enjoyed himself last night. He made him come twice, that the hell else did they guy want for Christ's sake?

As he washed himself, he started going over his new review in his head. He was pissed again, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He'd be honest this time. He was caught up in his thoughts and didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Good morning, Dean. I brought us some breakfast." His head poked out of the shower to see Cas standing at the door with coffee and a 2 bags of food. "You look surprised to see me. Thought I left, again, huh?" That smirk was back. "You weren't here when I woke up." Cas made his way into the bathroom, setting his wares on the counter. "Dean Winchester, you're not getting rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me until you have to leave." Cas' smirk disappeared. "When is that, anyway?" Dean's heart fluttered, then broke a bit. "My plane leaves at 6pm." Cas removed his shirt and started to get undressed. "Well then, guess we'd better make out time together count... "

Cas drove Dean to the airport, walking him to the security gate in silence. They looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. Dean leaned in and kissed the singer softly. "I'm glad I came back here." Cas nodded, "I'm glad too. Happy that you redeemed yourself." Dean laughed, pulling the man in for a tight hug. "Well, I'd better get in line, here. Don't wanna miss my flight." Cas didn't let go, he just nodded and hummed into Dean's neck. They pulled away from each other. "See ya, Cas."

The blue eyed singer just walked away. He stopped a few steps away, looked over his shoulder and said, "Hey, Dean? Thanks for the memories."


End file.
